The effort required to cut and split wooden logs for firewood has resulted in the invention of various labour saving devices.
Various wedge type devices for driving into a log either end on or from the side have been developed. These devices require less precision than splitting the log with an axe and therefore require somewhat less effort due to a reduction in the number of blows required to split the log. These devices usually require that the logs be precut into sections of a relatively fixed length before splitting.
One type of device which performs both the task of cutting and splitting a log, first cuts a length off the end of a log and then forces the log, end on, onto a wedge which splits the log length wise. The end on splitting technique tends to mash the end of the log section which is forced onto the splitting member and does not always completely separate the split sections. The split sections must then be separated by the operator. This type of device also operates on a two step process which is relatively slow.
A log cutter-splitter device is therefore needed which cuts and splits the log in a single step without mashing or otherwise damaging the split sections and which completely separates the split sections during operation.